


My Last Day with You Lot

by TreatyWrites



Category: DCU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 20:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreatyWrites/pseuds/TreatyWrites
Summary: Dick Grayson is running out of time so he decides to spend it all with his brothers.





	My Last Day with You Lot

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this fic, I wrote this kind of on a fluke but I enjoyed it. I debating if I want to give an origin story on Dick's condition in this, if you want one feel free to comment below. I would also like to put myself out there, if you have an idea featuring you're favorite DC characters, but can't write it or simply don't have time, feel free to say it in the comments and I'll gladly write it. Again thank you for reading this and have a good morning, afternoon, and evening.

Dick Grayson looked at his three brothers, all looking at him with tired and grumpy faces, “why are we even up this early Grayson,” Damian hissed, everyone knowing that last night had been a tiring one. Dick smiled at them, “well I’ll have you know that the carnival’s in town, and we’re going to go have fun.” “Nope, I’m out,” Jason declared getting up, but Dick sat him back down, “look I know you all don’t like each other very much but all I’m asking is for you to tolerate each other for one day.” They all looked at each other, but a silent agreement passed between them. “Great,” Dick said, “we’ll leave in thirty minutes so hurry!”  
The sun beat down on them but Dick was too excited to care, “come on Damian, I bet you could climb that ladder.” Damian scoffed, “it's rigged, no way would anyone be able to-” You’re scared,” Jason mused. Tim took another bite of cotton candy, “honestly I don’t think Jason could do it.” “Oh you wanna fight replacement!?” “How about Damian and Jason race, first one to the top wins!” Jason and Damian looked at each other and nodded, and seconds later they were both climbing up separate layers with determination to beat each other. Tim looked at them, “idiots,” he muttered, and Dick just laughed. In the end Jason reached the latter first, and despite Damian’s stubbornness he admitted it being a good fight.  
As they walked through the rides they stopped at a mirror house, and Jason got a brilliant idea, “hey Dickhead, remember that time you beat Wally at that maze?” Dick raised an eyebrow, “what are you implying Jaybird?” Jason looked at Tim, “well since you and the replacement haven’t partaken in any friendly competitions, how about the first one to make it out of that mirror house gets a stick of cotton candy, on me.” Dick smiled, “whaddya say Timbo?” Tim threw away the cotton candy stick, probably like his fourth one, “your on.” Jason started the timer and both went racing in, they could hear the laughing and swearing as Dick and Tim ran into different mirrors repeatedly. And then they saw Dick emerge from the top Tim behind him shortly after, both out of breath. In the end Jason paid for Dick to get a cotton candy but Dick gave it to Tim. The afternoon passed in a series off giggles and caravel games that each boy thrived at in there own way. And soon the sun began to sink, “how about a ride on the Ferris wheel?” Dick suggested already leading them to the illuminated carnival ride. They all nodded, to high on sugar and fun to really care. They all sat in a cart and were lifted up, “wow, isn't it pretty! I mean come on guys!” “Dick sit back down, you might fall,” Jason said, staying planted in his seat. Tim was tried and began to doze off on Jason’s shoulder. Damian looked around, the bright lights reflecting in his eyes. Dick looked at his brothers a pang of guilt hitting him. “You guys are the best,” he said softly, smiling at them all. Tim waved him off, “don’t get all sappy on us now.” He laughed, it echoed through the sky, it was full of pain, fear, joy, sorrow, too many emotions to keep track of. But no one noticed, and Dick, well, Dick didn't particularly care.  
Dick walked through the manor halls one last time, taking it all in. He smiled and made a few more stops while he had the time, Bruce was in the cave, “er, Bruce?” He turned to him, “yes Dick?” “Well this is kinda awkward, but I want to apologize for all the fights I picked, I guess I’m kinda realizing how important you’ve been to me, even if you have been a giant ball of irritation.” Bruce’s lips turned up in a little smile, and Dick hugged him tightly, “you’ve been a great dad.” After that he saw Alfred, who was making cookies, “ah master Richard, would you like one?” He nodded, “you betcha.” He shoved one in his mouth and gave Alfred a hug, “you’re cookies are the best.” “Why thank you master Richard.” Dick looked at Alfred, “you know you’ve been one of the best people I’ve ever met, and you’ve literally been like my grandfather, your a good man.” He hugged him again, and looked at his wrist, on it were big red numbers counting down.  
He caught a glimpse of his father and mother’s portrait that hung above the fireplace, and a single tear rolled down his face, he would miss them all. Slowly he opened his door, a long black shadow hovering in the room, he checked his wrist, just a few more seconds, more tears rolled down his face but he refused to break his smile, “it was a good run,” he said to no one particular, he looked at the shadow, “thanks for giving me an extra day.” It almost seemed to nod, before it circled around him, trapping him in darkness, he smiled. “Love you guys,” he choked before collapsing to the ground.


End file.
